pour comprendre
by haevenly
Summary: Heero revois ses compagnons d'armes après un an mais Duo a bien changé.
1. Chapter 1

Pour comprendre

Genre : OOC

Note : j'ai rêvé d'un bout de l'histoire XD

**Chapitre un : retour**

Un courant d'air fit frissonner le jeune homme qui remonta son écharpe sur son visage. Ça faisait déjà une heure qu'il marchait à travers la campagne, il faisait nuit et la neige tombait, formant une fine couche blanche sur le sol et l'herbe.

Finalement, il aperçut une grande maison entre les arbres et un soupir de soulagement lui échappa. Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns en bataille pour enlever la neige, une fois arrivé devant la grande porte en chêne à laquelle il frappa. Dans un grincement, la porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme blond avec des yeux bleus pétillants de bonne humeur.

- Heero ! Je ne t'attendais que demain. Entre !

- Merci Quatre. Je ne dérange pas ?

- Oh bien sûr que non. Ça me fait de la compagnie. On est seuls jusqu'à 23 heures. Suis-moi, je vais te montrer ta chambre.

- Merci… jolie la déco'.

- Oui ? C'est trowa qui s'en est occupé, il rentre demain matin.

Winner monta l'escalier en bois au fond de l'entrée et longea un étroit couloir qui contenait toute une série de portes closes. Il en ouvrit une sur sa gauche pour entrer dans une grande chambre. Le parquet verni brillait tel un miroir, les murs bleus claires étaient assortis aux draps du lit deux places qui trônaient d'un coté de la pièce à la droite d'une grande porte-fenêtre menant sur un balcon. A son opposé, une bibliothèque se tenait à coté d'un bureau sur lequel une pile de dossier menaçait de s'écrouler alors qu'à la gauche de la porte, la grande armoire semblait démesurée.

- Tu es toujours aussi à cheval sur la propreté. Dit Heero

- Oh non, ce n'est pas ma chambre…

- Je n'en doute pas, dors jamais avec toi.

- Tu penses, je vais pas faire le ménage pour les autres… c'est celle de Duo.

Heero ne dit rien. Il n'avait pas vu son ancien compagnon d'arme depuis plus d'un an, tout comme les autres, et il avait le souvenir d'une pile sur patte intenable et désordonné. Visiblement, il avait appris comment ranger une chambre et ce n'était pas plus mal. Heero n'aurait ainsi pas besoin d'éviter divers objets et un tas d'habits.

Le retour de Duo se fit discret. Yuy n'entendit ni la porte s'ouvrir, ni se fermer. Il fut donc étonné de voir une ombre passer devant la porte de la cuisine pour monter les escaliers. Quatre rejoignit Heero à la cuisine, une pile de classeur sous un bras, des dossiers sous l'autre.

-Duo descendra après sa douche !

Heero hocha la tête sans quitter des yeux l'écran de son ordinateur portable. Il releva la tête uniquement en entendant le frigo s'ouvrir parce que Quatre se tenait face à lui.

- Quelqu'un veut une bière ? demanda une voix grave.

- Non merci. Répondit l'asiatique.

- Je veux bien. T'as des contrats à signer. Mac a téléphoné, il t'attend demain soir même heure, même endroit. Il veut les copies des rapports.

- Je lui apporterais. Répondit Duo en posant une bouteille devant le blond.

- comment était ta journée aujourd'hui? Demanda Winner.

- Rapide, efficace, sans trace. Bonjour Heero, ton voyage s'est bien passé ?

- Un peu long.

Heero observa son ancien coéquipier. Il avait prit des centimètres, sans doute une bonne quinzaine, ses cheveux châtains étaient retenus en une longue queue de cheval, ses yeux avaient toujours la même couleur améthyste et son sourire était toujours aussi parfait et franc. Physiquement c'était toujours le même. Seul son caractère semblait avoir changé. Il semblait moins social. En temps normal il aurait sauté sur Heero en criant « Hee-chan » et en déblattant des heures sur le fait que ça faisait un bail qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Là, non. A peine une poignée de main et Duo se contentait de lui demander comment s'était passé son voyage. D'accord, ça faisait un an qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus mais même. Quatre après un an était toujours… Quatre.

Le châtain se tressa les cheveux avant de se pencher par-dessus l'épaule de Quatre et de pointer la feuille.

-Mac, c'est avec un « c ».

Quatre fit la correction et tendit le stylo à Duo qui signa trois contrats avant de prendre sa bouteille de bière et de se diriger vers le salon écrire son rapport.

- Je suis désolé que Duo soit si distant. C'est l'histoire d'une heure.

- Il travaille ?

- Il n'arrête pas, sauf le dimanche, demain il sera là toute la journée en principe.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait quoi ?

- Il s'occupe de dossier confidentiel, il descend des gens qui en savent trop, il part en mission. Il est militaire pour les services spéciaux… il aime ça, je crois que le temps de la guerre entre les colonies lui manque.

- Duo n'aimait pas se battre.

-Va savoir ce qu'il pense, il n'est jamais là, il se ne confie jamais sur rien, on parle de moins en moins… surtout depuis qu'on a tous perdus le contact.

Heero ne dit rien, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Personne ne savait vraiment pourquoi depuis un an, ils ne se revoyaient plus tous les cinq alors qu'après la guerre, ils avaient pris l'habitude de passer le week-end ensemble. Et après ? Heero se demandait ce qui avait fait changer Maxwell. Le natté tapa son rapport rapidement puis ferma son ordinateur portable avant de sourire.

- Tu manques de discrétion. Dit-il, faisant sursauter Yuy.

- Tu m'as entendu ?

- J'entends tout.

Duo se leva, contourna le canapé, passa devant Heero et s'arrêta devant la table de la salle à manger. Il prit l'arme qui y était posée et la déchargea.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il en glissant les balles dans sa poche.

- Rien.

- Alors pourquoi me fixes-tu comme ça ? Tu as quelque chose à me demander ?

- Non.

Duo haussa une épaule et monta à l'étage.

- Si tu veux aller dormir, vas-y maintenant avant que Duo s'endorme.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que le moindre bruit de porte et de plancher le réveil et ça va le mettre en rogne.

- Hn. Bonne nuit.

Oui, Duo Maxwell avait bien changé.

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2: cobalt

**Pour comprendre**

**titre:** Pour comprendre

**Genre **: OOC

**sujet**: Duo a changer au cours de la dernière année mais pourquoi?

**Chapitre deux : cobalts**

Heero se réveilla vers 10h30, tout était calme, dehors la neige avait fait place à un soleil aveuglant qui miroitait sur la poudreuse blanche qui recouvrait le sol. Il était seul dans la chambre et la pile de classeur du bureau avait disparu. Il se leva en s'étirant et alla prendre une douche.

Habillé et bien réveillé, le brun descendit à la cuisine ou une odeur de café flottait. Quatre lisait le journal, alors que Duo buvait un verre de jus d'orange, appuyé au plan de travail. Il était vêtu d'un jean qui lui arrivait au milieu des fesses, laissant voir un boxer noir et un t-shirt rouge près du corps laissant deviner des muscles parfaits. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en une queue de cheval et Heero remarqua qu'ils étaient bien plus courts que dans ses souvenirs. Se sentant observé, Duo tourna la tête vers la porte de la cuisine et eut un sourire en coin :

- T'as bien dormi ?

- Oui, merci.

Duo posa son verre dans le lavabo et passa une main dans les cheveux de quatre pour les ébouriffer.

- A plus tard 'tite tête.

- Où vas-tu ? demanda le blond en remettant ses cheveux en place.

- A la salle de sport pardi ! Je rentre vers 13h.

- Ne te perds pas en route ! Se moqua Winner arrachant un rire au natté.

Heero, qui jusque là n'avait pas bougé, fit un pas de coté pour laisser passer Duo. Tout cela perturbait le métis, mais il devait constater, que Duo était tout de même humain.

- Tu veux l'accompagner ? Demanda Quatre.

- Non, je vais pas le gêner !

- Tu sais… il a beaucoup changé, il ne faut pas que ça te perturbe, c'est toujours Duo.

- Il a l'air tellement…

- Antisocial ? T'étais comme lui Heero. Tu t'en rendais pas compte.

Yuy comprit à quel point ça avait dû être dur pour Duo de faire équipe avec lui s'il était comme ça.

Duo jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule murale de la salle de sport qui affichait à présent 12h27. Il exécuta un saut parfait et atterrit sur le tapis en douceur un peu plus loin de la barre à laquelle il était pendu, il y a quelques instant. Un sourire étira ses lèvres et il s'essuya le front avec le bracelet éponge qui lui enserrait le poignet droit.

- Joyeux anniversaire. Lâcha-t-il, faisant sursauter un jeune homme appuyé au chambranle de la porte.

Il était un peu plus petit que Duo, lui arrivant à l'épaule, les cheveux teint en rouge et les yeux gris. Il sourit à son tour et répondit :

- Merci.

- Tu pensais que j'allais t'oublier pas vrai ?

- Ca t'arrive une fois sur deux.

Le natté se retourna pour planter son regard violine dans les yeux acier de son vis-à-vis qui se posta devant lui. Duo passa une main sur sa nuque et se pencha pour capturer ses lèvres dans un tendre baiser.

Des lèvres chaudes, douce avec un léger goût de pêche. Une langue aventurière, sensuelle, caressante et un regard voilé de désir, un regard cobalt.

Duo recula brutalement la tête.

- Tu viens manger à midi ? Ça ferai plaisir à Quatre, ça fait un moment qu'il t'a pas vu. Dit-il pour dissimuler sa gêne.

- Avec plaisir.

- Je vais me laver… tu m'attends ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et suivit Duo du regard.

Heero tournait en rond, il ne savait pas quoi faire et se demandait sans cesse ce qui avait fait changer Duo. Comment quelqu'un d'aussi joyeux pouvait être devenu aussi antisocial. Ça le tuait. Peut-être cela avait un rapport avec ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus… ou bien ça remontait à bien plus loin. Ou alors quelque chose s'était passé au court de l'année.

Ça lui torturait l'esprit mais dans le fond… qu'est-ce qui le dérangeait le plus ? Le fait que Duo ai changé ? Où juste le fait qu'ils n'étaient plus aussi proches ?

Le bruit de la porte d'entrée le coupa dans ses réflexions profondes. Duo croisa les yeux d'Heero et son regard se refroidit quelque peu.

- Quatre, on est rentré ! Cria-t-il

- On ?

Winner sortit de la cuisine et sourit en voyant le jeune homme qui était derrière Duo. Heero l'observa, il avait l'air bien jeune, sans doute sept ans de moins qu'eux.

- Mac voici Yuy, Heero voici Mac ! Lâcha platement Duo en entrant dans la cuisine.

Ledit Mac pencha la tête de coté dans un moment de réflexion et finit par dire :

- Tu m'as jamais parlé de lui.

- Possible. Répondit le natté en haussant une épaule comme si il s'en fichait royalement.

Mac semblait avoir un sourire constant et des yeux rieur et rêveur. Lorsqu'il croisait le regard du japonais, il lui envoyait un clin d'œil… amical. Le roux se colla contre Duo qui lui passa une main dans les cheveux.

Des cheveux un peu long au effluve de fruits et aux doux reflets bruns retombant sur des yeux cobalts… Bruns ?? Cobalts ?? Duo cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et se détacha de Mac pour mettre la table.

Il était complètement en train de péter une pile, il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse et vite fait.

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3: tu m'aimes?

titre: pour comprendre

Genre : OOC

note: ça vous est peut-être jamais arrivé, mais de revoir quelqu'un au bout d'un an et de voir qu'il est devenu si... différent, ça perturbe beaucoup et surtout, ben ça inspire

**Chapitre trois : tu m'aimes ?**

POV Duo :

Heero ne quittait plus mes pensées depuis déjà les trois jours qu'il était là. Le savoir à quelques centimètres de moi le soir me mettait mal à l'aise et son regard me donnait simplement envie de pleurer. Je le voyais partout, même quand j'étais avec Mac, pourtant, j'aimais Mac, il avait été là, il l'était toujours, pour moi quand j'ai eu mon… _problème_… Tout comme Quatre qui m'a proposé de venir habiter avec lui pour ne pas être tout seul. Et puis… tout ça m'a fait changer, il fallait l'avouer. J'étais différent. Et j'avais pensé que si je revoyais Heero, je pourrais tenir le coup, mais c'était plus dur que ce que je pensais, enfin. Mac était là, et Kat aussi.

La porte de mon bureau s'ouvrit sur Mac qui me tendit un dossier.

- Le boss m'a dit que t'étais pas sur le terrain.

Calé dans ma chaise, les pieds croisés sur mon bureau, je secouai la tête

- Non, j'avais de la paperasse à classer.

Il jeta un œil à la pile de dossier que je n'avais pas touché et y ajouta le sien avant de venir s'asseoir à cheval par-dessus moi et de passer une main sur ma joue.

- Je suis inquiet pour toi Duo.

- Mmmh, je sais, je suis désolé.

- Ca te tourne dans la tête ?

J'acquiesçai et il essuya une larme égarée.

- Te retiens pas Duo, pas avec moi…

J'éclatai en sanglot, nichant ma tête dans son cou. Il me caressa les cheveux d'une main, me serrant contre lui de l'autre. J'avais mal, j'étais mal… j'aurai tellement aimé que les choses se passent autrement… je resta là, à pleurer pendant cinq bonnes minutes.

Une fois calmé, je repoussai Mac avec douceur et me levai pour marcher un peu. Je fis trois fois le tour de mon bureau et m'arrêtai, le temps pour Mac de venir se blottir dans mes bras et de m'embrasser dans le cou.

- Ca va aller ?

Je hochai la tête en soupirant, malgré tout, pleurer m'avais fait du bien, ça faisait trop longtemps que je n'avais pas versé de larmes.

- Ouais ça ira, tu peux y aller.

- T'es sûr ?

- Oui, je descends en partant.

Il m'embrassa une dernière fois et quitta la pièce, me laissant seul avec mes souvenirs.

Flash back

_Il faisait froid, le soleil était couché depuis longtemps et il n'y avait plus un bruit. Je sortais de la salle de bain pour être repoussé dedans alors que deux lèvres chaudes et fruité__es__capturaient__ les miennes dans un baiser doux. Un regard cobalt sur lequel retombaient des mèches brunes et délicates._

_- Heero ?_

_Il posa un doigt sur mes lèvres._

_- Chut… je t'aime, j'ai envie de toi._

Fin du flash back

Ouais, tu parles qu'il m'aimait…si ça avait été le cas, il serait pas parti… enfin, je crois… je soupirai en essayant de le chasser de mon esprit. Il fallait que j'arrête de penser à lui, à ça, ça remontait à un an maintenant, c'était du passé, je devais aller de l'avant. C'était pas parce qu'il était revenu que je devais me refaire une déprime en pensant à tout ça…

Il fallait que je me reprenne en main et de suite.

18h30, je fermais mon bureau. Dévalant les escaliers pour aller à l'étage du dessous et frapper à la porte du bureau de Mac… ok, pour ouvrir la porte sans frapper serait plus juste. Il sursauta lâchant le stylo qu'il avait dans la main.

- Oh, je suis désolé.

Il secoua la tête.

- C'est pas grave. Mais c'est toi qui vas aller le chercher !

Il me fit un grand sourire.

- Ce que tu ferais pas pour me voir penché en avant. Je répondis avec un sourire.

Vous voyez, c'était pour ça que j'aimais Mac, il avait un don pour me faire sourire dans n'importe quelle situation. Même là alors que je n'avais pas le moral. Je fis le tour de son bureau et me baissa pour ramasser son stylo, le lui rendant avant de l'embrasser presque sauvagement.

- Je t'aime Mac.

- Moi aussi.

Et c'était vrai, même si dans le fond je savais que je ne pouvais pas oublier Heero parce que ça avait été mon premier amour, fallait pas l'oublier.

Quatre faisait les cent pas dans le couloir quand on franchit la porte, notre petit retard l'avait inquiété et bien c'était pas ma faute hein ? Mac n'avait cas pas avoir un bureau qui se fermait à clef de l'intérieur. Le mien avait cet inconvénient, la porte ne pouvait être fermer à clef que depuis l'extérieur. Bref, après l'explication non détaillé du pourquoi nous avions eu un contretemps à un Quatre en mode power rangers force rouge. Je me dirigeai vers le salon et retins un cri avant de sauter sur Trowa. Lui aussi ça faisait un petit moment qu'on ne l'avait pas vu, monsieur est un truc comme corps diplomatique et il voyage beaucoup, il manque énormément à Quatre, ça se comprenait. J'étais content qu'il soit rentré.

- T'as l'air bien en forme aujourd'hui Duo ! Remarqua-t-il.

- C'est l'effet Mac. Je répondis en souriant.

Puis mon regard se posa sur la porte ou Heero était là à m'observer.

A suivre


	4. Chapter 4: révélation

titre: pour comprendre

Genre: OOC

note: si il y a bien une chose que j'ai appris en grandissant c'est de ne pas juger les gens en fonction de leurs agissements.

**Chapitre quatre: révélation**

_POV Heero_

C'était dingue le changement d'attitude de Duo. Il souriait en parlant à Trowa, l'air, tout va bien et à peine il croisa mon regard que son air changea, il redevint froid et indifférent. Ça me blessait mais je ne pouvais rien dire, rien faire à part savoir ce qui s'était passé…

_Fin du POV_

En effet, Duo le dévisageait presque avec haine et Trowa lui serra le bras pour le faire revenir à l'instant présent. Quatre se mordit la lèvre. La situation était dure pour eux tous, pour le natté avant tout car il était le premier concerné par cette _affaire_ mais pour Quatre et Trowa… et Mac aussi, ça l'était également. Car c'était dur de supporter cette tension qui régnait dans la pièce entre Heero et Duo.

La soirée se passa plutôt silencieusement et finalement, Duo déserta la maison en compagnie de Mac jusqu'au lendemain, laissant un Heero seul, enfermé à double tour dans la chambre qu'il occupait. Il jeta un œil au mur et chercha quelque chose qui pouvait le mettre sur la voie de ce qui s'était passé, il y a un an. Il aperçut plusieurs photos du natté en compagnie de Quatre, sans grande importance et décida de jeter son dévolue sur le bureau. Il ouvrit les tiroirs à la recherche de quoi au juste? Il ne savait pas tellement mais finit pas trouver sous une pile de classeur, un cahier bleu ciel portant le titre «journal intime».

Heero haussa un sourcil, hésitant longuement, de peur de violer l'intimité de Duo et pour lui-même lâcha:

- C'est pour notre bien à tous les deux… j'ai besoin de comprendre…

Il tourna les pages jusqu'à finalement arriver à celles qui l'intéressaient.

«_Dear diary,_

_C'est un jour douloureux. Qui aurait cru que de se faire laisser tomber pouvai__t__ tant faire souffrir ! Heero a trop d'amour pour moi, tu y crois toi? On ne largue pas quelqu'un pour un trop plein de sentiment, si? Ça se fait? Toujours est-il que je me sens vraiment mal, ça ne faisait que trois semaines qu'on était ensemble. J'étai__s__ sur un petit nuage et je planai__s à dix__ miles, je viens de me ramasser, la chute a été dur__e__…le pire, c'est que je l'aime tellement, que je ne peux même pas dire que je veux plus le voir, ça serait un vrai mensonge. Je l'aime… et je voudrai qu'il revienne…_»

Cela fit un choc au brun qui ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que Duo l'ait pris aussi mal…

«_dear Diary,_

_Je me sens vraiment mal depuis deux jours, personnellement je pense que c'est parce que je n'ai toujours pas digéré le fait qu'Heero __m'ait__ laissé tomber. J'ai envie de pleurer, tout le temps… sans arrêt… je pense __à__ lui trop de fois par jour et je n'arrive pas __à__ me faire __à__ l'idée qu'il faut que je l'oublie. Demain Quatre m'amène chez le médecin, il est très inquiet pour moi…heureusement qu'il est là, et Trowa aussi… et puis il y a Mac, c'est l'apprenti de la bo__î__te o__ù__ je bosse…_»

Ainsi, duo travaillait déjà là-bas quand ils étaient ensemble… étonnant qu'il ne l'ai jamais su… fallait dire que c'était normal, il avait promis de ne plus toucher à des armes et Duo lui avait promis de ne plus faire la guerre ni quoi que se soit en rapport avec tout ça… quoique… Duo n'avait vraiment formulé ça comme CA, il avait plutôt promis, d'éviter la guerre sauf… sauf quoi? Heero ne se rappelait plus très bien… il réglerait ça avec le natté ou Quatre. Le blond devait sûrement être au courant.

La page suivante le laissa sans voix et il dut s'asseoir tant ses jambes tremblaient.

«_Dear Diary,_

_C'est bon, je suis de retour d__e chez le __docteur et je ne sais pas trop comment je me sens, heureux, apeuré et triste à la fois… Quatre avait raison… si __à__ la base je m'étais foutu de sa gueule quand il m'avait dis ça en me balançant que deux de ses sœurs étaient passé__es__ par là… et ben maintenant, ça ne me fait plus rire, j'aime Heero, il est parti et je suis enceinte… qu'est-ce que je peux faire?_»

«_Dear Diary,_

_Voilà, je crois que j'accepte la nouvelle, je la trouve même pas trop mal au final, ça me rend plutôt content en faite. Parce que j'ai toujours une partie de Heero avec moi. Il m'a abandonné mais pas totalement. Et puis avec Quatre on a déjà pensé à des prénoms. Maxime si c'est un garçon et Loane si c'est une fille… la vie est bien faite non?_»

Heero se mordit la lèvre, il était vraiment mal… ainsi c'était pour ça que le natté avait changé. Ou à peu près. Les pages suivantes, Duo s'extasiait sur son ventre qui s'arrondissait et sur le fait qu'il portait un petit garçon. La dernière fois qu'il avait écrit était datée à cinq mois de grossesse. Vu les tâches qui rendaient presque illisible le texte, il avait pleuré. Et c'était compréhensible.

_«Dear Diary,_

_J'étai__s__ mal depuis quelques jours et c'est bon, mon inquiétude c'est révélé exacte ce matin… j'ai fait une fausse couche… je voulais tellement cet enfant… je voulais… j'en avais besoin surtout… je sais pas trop comment dire ce que je ressens, j'ai mal… Quatre, Trowa et Mac me soutienne__nt__ de toute leur__s__ âme__s__. J'ai de la chance de les avoir près de moi dans un tel moment…je voudrai tellement que les choses se __soient__ passé__es__ autrement… je veux plus entendre parler de Heero, je veux définitivement le rayer de ma vie…Tout ça c'est sa faute, s'il __n'__était pas parti, on en serait pas là…_»

Cette fois, c'était Heero qui pleurait. Il avait fait souffrir Duo, involontairement mais il l'avait fait. C'était pour ça que Duo avait changé. Parce que depuis cet incident, il avait décidé qu'il ne faisait plus vraiment partie de sa vie. Parce qu'il s'était réfugié derrière un mur de glace seulement destiné à lui. Et personne d'autre…

_POV Heero:_

Qu'est-ce que j'avais été con… tout ça parce que j'avais eu peur… oui j'avais trop de sentiments pour lui mais je l'avais quitté parce que je n'étais pas prêt à assumer de sortir avec… un homme, avec lui. Je l'aimais encore d'ailleurs, en revenant ici, j'étais prêt à repartir à zéro avec lui, mais c'était trop tard maintenant. Il avait Mac et il me haïssait de toute son âme… il fallait qu'on parle quand il serait de retour mais pour l'heure, j'avais besoin de Quatre et Trowa…

_Fin du POV._

Il quitta la pièce, le journal en main et sans frapper, il entra dans la chambre du couple qui se cacha sous les draps.

- Heero! Cria Quatre.

- J'ai besoin de vous.

- Tu pleures?

Inutile d'en savoir plus, Quatre baissa les draps sur son ventre et s'assit dans le lit en le regardant avec inquiétude. Un Heero qui pleure, c'était très grave.

- J'ai trouvé le journal de Duo… ce qui s'est passé, il y a un an… enfin… dans l'année.

- Oh, Heero, je suis désolé…

A suivre…


	5. Chapter 5: explications

Titre : pour comprendre

Genre : OOC

Note : réponses aux reviews :

**Dioramanya **: nan, Duo ne va pas pardonner si vite. Et moi aussi j'apprécie beaucoup Mac, ça serait bête que Duo le laisse tomber.

**JTFLAM** : oui Duo et Mac sont très mignons. Et c'est un fait, Heero est très blessant mais d'un coté Duo n'est pas tendre avec lui-même si il a une bonne raison.

**Chapitre cinq : explications**

_Du côté de Heero :_

Je marchais dans les rues désertes en compagnie de Quatre. Il était tard, plus de 22 heures, je ne savais pas exactement, j'avais perdu la notion du temps. J'étais perturbé. Je posais des questions dont les réponses me blessaient.

- Comment… pourquoi Duo a pu être enceinte ?

- Visiblement, il a une morphologie interne de femme ou un truc dans ce goût la. Quand il était dans le ventre de sa mère, ses gênes masculins n'ont pas totalement prit le dessus.

- Pourquoi moi et pas Mac ?

- Parce que eux prennent des précautions.

Je rougis en remontant mon écharpe sur mon nez. La neige recommençait à tomber.

- Sa… fausse couche, pourquoi est-elle arrivé ?

- Trop de stress, de tensions… sa gynéco la prévenu que s'il ne se calmait pas, il risquait d'y avoir des conséquences… mais à mesure que les mois passaient, il allait mal parce qu'il commençait à avoir peur de devoir l'élever seul… j'entends, comme seul parent, parce qu'il avait beau savoir qu'on serait là pour le soutenir, ça ne suffisait pas… il attendait trop ton retour.

Je m'arrête, les yeux rivés au sol, reflétant toute ma tristesse.

- Il avait l'air heureux pourtant.

- Bien sûr qu'il l'était. Quel homme ne le serait pas en sachant qu'il attend un bébé ? Seulement, il a trop attendu sur toi… même les premiers mois ou il sortait avec Mac.

- Pourquoi il est si froid avec moi ? Je ne comprends pas…

- Comprends-le. Tu l'as lâché du jour au lendemain sans vrai raison. A moins que tu juges qu'un trop plein de sentiment en soit une… mais il t'en voulait et il avait peur, il a eu sa fausse couche, il t'a tout mis sur le dos et d'un coté, ton départ a détruit une partie de sa vie… mais tu lui demanderas il saura mieux t'expliquer.

- Merci…

Quatre me fit un bref sourire et posa une main sur mon épaule.

- Je suis désolé qu'il soit comme ça… Que tout soit comme ça…

- C'est ma faute… j'aurai pas du venir… c'était une mauvaise idée…

_Du côté de Duo :_

J'avais sous-estimé le pouvoir de cette petite bille bleu métallisé qui glissait sur mon ventre, remontant sur mon torse, glissant sur ma bouche, titillant ma langue, ma lèvre supérieure, mon cou, m'arrachant des frissons. Ma respiration était courte, j'étais à sa merci, il le savait. Sa langue continua son parcours, son piercing froid aussi du coup et je lui caressais les hanches, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre. Mac se pencha, à cheval sur moi et colla sa bouche à mon oreille pour chuchoter, le souffle court :

- Je t'aime Duo…

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il continue sa phrase, redoutant quelque chose comme « j'ai envie de toi ». Ca me ramena brutalement à la réalité, me coupant tout envie, crispant mes muscles. Mac se redressa, surpris et inquiet.

- Ca va pas ?

- Si, c'est juste que…

J'évitais de croiser son regard.

- Que quoi ?

- j'attendais la suite de ta phrase…

Il frôla mes lèvres des siennes et souffla :

- Une suite comme : et encore plus quand tu me regardes comme ça ?

Je souris. Qu'est-ce que je l'aimais ce gosse ? Comment avais-je pu, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde imaginer qu'il me parlerait comme Heero l'avait fait ! Je capturai ses lèvres dans un tendre baiser.

Il était jeune et le fait qu'il ne soit pas majeur était la seule raison qui faisait que nous nous cachions encore. Surtout à ses parents. Imaginez leur réaction en apprenant que leur fils censé être hétéro sortait avec un homme qui plus est de sept ans de plus que lui… d'ailleurs, en parlant de ses parents :

-Macire !

La voix de sa mère. Mac grimaça, il détestait son prénom. A contre cœur il se leva et m'embrassa chastement avant d'enfiler un t-shirt et de sortir de la chambre. J'en profita pour laisser mes pensées s'évader vers mon passé… par réflexe, une de mes mains glissa sur mon ventre, le caressant alors que je souriais presque tendrement. Puis Heero apparut dans mes pensées et une larme dévala ma joue, douloureusement.

Fallait que j'arrête de ressasser tout ça. Que je l'oublie. Il était revenu, mais il ne faisait plus partie de ma vie. J'avais Mac. J'étais heureux. Que demander de plus… ma main toujours caressante sur mon ventre me donna la réponse. Oui… je crois que dans le fond, j'avais encore cette envie d'avoir un bébé…

La porte de la chambre claqua, me faisant sursauter et avant même que je n'ai le temps de réaliser que c'était Mac qui était revenu, il essuyait une larme sur ma joue.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Chuchota-t-il avec tendresse.

- Je veux un bébé…

Le dernier mot se perdit dans un sanglot et je me jetai à son cou. Il me caressa doucement le dos et les cheveux, m'embrassant sur la nuque.

- Je suis désolé… on aura tout le temps d'y penser plus tard.

J'avais dit ça en me détachant de lui pour m'essuyer les yeux. Il me regardait avec un sourire tendre et idiot à la fois.

- Non… je suis peut-être un peu jeune mais c'est pas moi qui vais le porter donc ce n'est pas tellement un problème de ce coté… si tu le veux, je suis prêt.

Inutile de vous dire qu'un sourire étirait mes lèvres alors qu'à coté mon cœur s'accélérait entre peur et excitation.

_Retour du côté d'Heero :_

- Et ça fait longtemps qu'ils sont ensemble ?

- Bientôt un an. Répondit Quatre en soupirant.

Pas que mes questions l'ennuyaient mais il sentait que les poser m'était aussi douloureux que les réponses.

- C'est sérieux leur histoire ?

- Duo l'aime et Mac… et bien Mac a été là depuis le début pour lui. Il l'aime aussi.

- C'est qu'un gamin…

- Est-ce que l'âge est si important que ça dans une relation ?

Je baissais les yeux.

- Sans doute pas…

- Ecoute Heero. Il faut que tu tires un trait sur toute cette histoire. Duo et toi c'est du passé. Il a une nouvelle vie qui le rend heureux, tu devrais en faire autant… accepte la situation comme elle est et passe à autre chose. Ça sera mieux pour tout le monde crois-moi.

C'était bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire… j'aimais Duo, il avait été mon premier et unique amour…

A suivre.


	6. Chapter 6: et maintenant?

Titre : pour comprendre

Genre : OOC

Note : réponses aux reviews :

**JTFLAM** : oui oui, Duo va tomber enceinte =)

**Chapitre six : et maintenant ?**

_POV Duo :_

Bon, ça faisait déjà un mois qu'Heero était là. Oh ? Je ne vous avais pas dit qu'il restait trois mois ? Ben c'est chose faite… donc voilà. Il a déserté ma chambre pour le salon et c'est pas plus mal… enfin je crois, je ne suis plus très sûr. Je dois dire que de dormir avec, ça me rappelait de bons souvenirs mais ça me faisait aussi souffrir… bref… tout ça était derrière n'est-ce pas ? Je m'assis à table, à coté de Trowa, face à Heero qui lui-même était à coté de Quatre et j'annonçais avec le plus grand sérieux du monde :

- Avec Mac on va avoir un enfant !

Trowa lâcha sa fourchette et Quatre tendit le bras au secours d'Heero qui s'étouffait avec sa viande. Moi ? Je n'avais pas cessé de manger mais je sentais deux regards interrogateurs posés sur moi et un au bord de la mort…

- On en a longuement parlé cette nuit…

- T'es sûr ? Se sentit obligé de demander Quatre.

- Oui. C'est ce que je… ce qu'on veut.

_POV Quatre :_

J'étais sur le cul… je crois qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire. Pour moi c'était trop tôt, c'était une décision prise sur un coup de tête parce que le retour d'Heero avait grandement perturbé notre pile sur pattes. C'était tout. Ou alors c'était un moyen de faire réagir Heero. En faite, le problème avec Duo c'est que je ne parvenais pas à déchiffrer ses pensées… Comment interpréter la nouvelle ? Est-ce qu'on devait être heureux ou au contraire inquiet ? Je ne savais pas trop comment réagir du coup, je me contentai de m'assurer qu'Heero respirait encore et ne dit rien.

_POV Trowa :_

… Je ne savais même pas quoi penser. Après avoir regarder Duo passer une année à souffrir et à essayer de passer à autre chose, il voulait retenter ce qui l'avait anéanti… mais qu'est-ce qui lui passait par la tête ?

_POV Heero :_

C'était le début de ma fin. Bébé voulait dire responsabilité et relation stable… j'avais définitivement perdu Duo… Quatre avait raison même si depuis un mois je me refusais de l'écouter, aujourd'hui je n'avais pas le choix. Je devais accepter la situation et passer à autre chose. Duo ne me reviendrait pas… c'était la dure réalité que j'avais tentée de repousser jusqu'à maintenant dans un coin de ma tête… Je me serais pris une porte en pleine tête que ça m'aurait pas fait un autre effet. Il me fixa avec un sourire en coin. Comme si la situation l'amusait ! Je m'excusai et sortie prendre l'air. J'avais besoin de calmer les battements de mon cœur, de ravaler mes larmes de douleur. Je me rendais à peine compte du froid et de la neige qui tombait, s'accrochant à mes cheveux et à mon pull en laine. J'avais mal, je souffrais intérieurement, je sentais mon cœur partir en milliard de petits morceaux tel un vase en cristal qui vient de s'écraser sur le sol. Me jugeant suffisamment loin de tout, je m'arrêtai laissant libre court à ma peine. Je hurlais carrément alors que des larmes dévalaient mes joues, séchées presque immédiatement par le froid.

Je rentrai quand j'étais à nouveau maître de mes émotions et partis prendre une douche chaude, complètement gelé par cette soudaine évasion sous la neige à moins un degré.

_Fin des POV_

Les six jours qui s'étaient écoulés depuis l'annonce de Duo s'étaient déroulés avec plus de tentions que d'ordinaire. Heero et lui s'évitaient avec encore plus d'applications sachant que la nouvelle n'arrangeait en rien leur relation mais ne ferait que l'empirer.

Du coup, le japonais n'avait toujours pas réussi à s'entretenir avec son ancien compagnon d'arme.

Duo et Mac ne s'étaient pas revus en tête à tête, seulement au bureau et du coup ils n'avaient pas pu encore mettre le processus en route… jusqu'à ce soir.

Duo était fermement décider à avoir cet enfant, l'envie n'était pas ce qui manquait à Mac, tout serait parfait… enfin presque parce qu'ils allaient devoir faire le moins de bruit possible. D'une part pour ne pas irriter Heero, d'une autre pour ne pas se ramasser des moqueries du genre « c'était bien ? », « Les rideaux sont encore là ? » et on en passait…

Donc ce fut après le dîner que Duo entraîna son jeune amant hors de la pièce en lâchant :

- On vous laisse !

- Mmmmh, vous avez des choses importantes qui vous attendent ? Se moqua gentiment Trowa.

- Non mon cher, on a un bébé à mettre en route !

Sur ce, le natté emmena Mac à l'étage alors qu'Heero tâchait de ne pas s'étouffer avec son jus d'orange.

A peine la porte de la chambre était-elle fermée que Duo se retrouva plaqué contre cette dernière, la bouche de Mac sur la sienne. Inutile de dire que leurs désirs étaient au sommet puisqu'ils n'avaient pas eu de moment d'intimité depuis six jours.

Les mains de Duo caressèrent les hanches de Mac, descendant sous ses fesses, le soulevant sans peine pour le porter jusqu'au lit ou il l'allongea, l'embrassant dans le cou tout en détachant un à un les boutons de sa chemise. L'adolescent s'attaquait déjà la boucle de la ceinture du châtain avant même de lui avoir retirer son t-shirt. L'adolescent le retourna d'un coup de bassin et l'embrassa fiévreusement. Duo s'amusa avec le piercing de Mac tout en lui retirant sa chemise d'une main, lui caressant le ventre de l'autre. Il se redressa pour enlever son t-shirt et s'attaqua à la fermeture du jean de l'adolescent. La langue de Mac descendait et remontait le long de son ventre, lui arrachant des frissons. Les jeans furent expédiés dans la pièce et Mac se redressa, une lueur amusée dans le regard. Il venait d'avoir une idée.

Il tourna la tête, fouillant la pièce du regard et finit pas trouver quelque chose. Il se leva pour attraper une écharpe en tissu fin.

- qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Duo.

- Nouveau jeu !

Il banda les yeux de Duo tout en continuant de l'embrasser, n'oubliant aucun millimètre carré de peau à découvert. Duo lui caressait les hanches et fut surpris en le sentant se lever.

- Mac ?

- Je vais chercher du lubrifiant !

Duo sourit. Il l'avait oublié à la salle de bain, c'était un fait. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer et attendit sans bouger, que l'adolescent revienne. Il ne savait pas si le temps lui paressait long parce qu'il avait les yeux bandés et donc rien sur quoi se concentrer ou parce que Mac était vraiment long.

Il entendit à nouveau la porte s'ouvrir et un sourire étira ses lèvres. L'adolescent l'embrassa avec passion, tout en lui retirant son boxer.

Duo était totalement déconnecté du monde. Les gestes de Mac étaient assurés et il était en proie à un désir parfaitement incontrôlable. Le fait de ne rien voir lui permettait de pleinement se concentrer sur ses sens et rien d'autre. Il savait que Mac avait réfléchi à la chose parce qu'il se concentrait toujours plus sur le plaisir de l'adolescent que le sien. Il ne sentit même pas l'adolescent le préparer ni entrer en lui. Il se sentit juste envahi d'un plaisir sans nom et au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait vécu jusqu'à maintenant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils atteignaient l'extase. Mac se leva et quitta la pièce sans un bruit. Duo tendit l'oreille et sourit en entendant le bruit de l'eau tombant au fond de la baignoire, la remplissant. Quelques secondes après, Mac revient et lui ôta son bandeau pour lui sourire et l'embrasser.

A suivre…


	7. Chapter 7: discution

Titre : pour comprendre

Genre : OOC

Note : réponses aux reviews :

**JTFLAM** : si Mac a 17 ans, Duo en a 24. tu te poses de bonnes questions mais d'un coté, si Mac aime Duo, pourquoi demanderai-t-il à Heero de prendre sa place ? de l'autre, si Duo n'a pas remarqué la différence c'est peut-être qu'il était trop pris dans ses sensations^^

**Dioramanya** : je te réponds quand même. Mac est-il allé chercher Duo ? Peut-être oui, peut-être non. Quand à la raison d'Heero, elle arrive un peu plus tard. Désolé de t'avoir déçu, vraiment.

Note n°2 : désolé du temps que m'a prit l'écriture de ce chapitre. Ce n'est pas dû à un manque d'inspiration mais à un manque de temps. Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre sept : discution**

_POV Duo :_

Que dire ? Ca faisait quatre semaines et j'attendais toujours l'arrivée des symptômes qui montreraient que je suis enceinte. J'avais peur de ne pas l'être et j'avais fait part de mon inquiétude à Quatre qui m'avait dit que c'était possible que les symptômes ne se manifestent pas. Pour me rassurer, il m'avait prit rendez-vous avec un gynéco d'une de ses sœurs.

Mac voulait venir avec moi mais j'avais préféré y aller seul, j'étais déjà assez nerveux comme ça.

Qu'elle ne fut pas ma déception lorsqu'il m'annonça que non je n'étais pas enceinte. C'était le même gynéco que la dernière fois. Un homme très sympathique qui m'avait rassuré et dit que ça n'avait rien à voir avec la fausse couche que j'avais faite. Je pouvais donc avoir d'autres enfants… c'était juste que cette fois n'était pas la bonne… mon problème maintenant était de l'annoncer à Mac. Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit déçu… il avait l'air tellement emballé par l'idée.

- C'est pas grave Duo, je t'assure…

C'était la dixième fois au moins qu'il me disait ça. Bien sûr j'aurai dû être soulagé qu'il le prenne pas mal ni rien mais son sourire tendre me faisait culpabiliser. Pourtant, ce n'était pas ma faute. Ni la sienne d'ailleurs. Je me blottis dans ses bras, évitant son regard et demanda d'une toute petite voix.

- Tu m'aimes quand même ?

- Bien sûr idiot !

_fin du POV_

De son coté, Heero avait l'esprit fixé sur une seule chose. Ce que Mac lui avait dit il y a quatre semaines. Avait-il vraiment le droit de faire ça, le pouvoir de tout changer dans leur vie ? il ne voulait pas céder à la demande de l'adolescent mais si ça pouvait les aider… enfin, ils n'étaient encore sur de rien…

La voix de Quatre le tira de ses pensées.

- Alors ?

Heero releva la tête et haussa un sourcil interrogateur avant de remarquer que Duo était sorti de sa chambre.

- Alors non… je suis pas enceinte…

La remarque ne sembla pas surprendre le blond qui hocha la tête avec lenteur et chuchota un simple « désolé ». Heero, lui, croisa le regard de Mac. Un regard suppliant.

*

- Tu m'as promis !

C'était la voix de Mac qui tira Heero de sa contemplation… enfin si c'est possible de contempler un tapis. Il était assis dans un fauteuil, un livre ouvert dans les mains qu'il n'avait même pas regardé. Il leva les yeux sur Mac qui était appuyé au chambranle de la porte.

- Non, je t'ai juste promis d'y réfléchir. Répondit le japonais.

L'adolescent se passa une main sur la nuque. Heero jurerait qu'il allait pleurer tant ses yeux étaient brillants. Duo était sous la douche et les autres étaient dehors. Ça leur laissait minimum une heure pour parler.(whaaaaaaaaa elles sont longues les douches de Duo mdr) Mac s'approcha et s'assit dans le fauteuil qui était à la droite d'Heero. Il se mit en tailleur et fixa le tapis avec un sourire triste.

- Tu sais… quand j'ai dis à Duo que j'étais d'accord qu'on ait un enfant, j'ai bien vu qu'il était heureux… et j'ai été heureux aussi. Voir Duo triste ou pensif me met mal… je vois bien pourtant qu'il n'est pas heureux, même s'il le cache. Parce qu'il veut un enfant… je crois que c'est plus un besoin qu'une envie. Il ne t'a pas totalement oublié tu sais ? Il t'aime encore même s'il jure que non.

- Et tu ne te sens pas triste ?

- Non… après tout, je suis avec lui… et si je peux le rendre heureux alors ça va… finalement je crois que c'est ça le plus important quand on aime quelqu'un, c'est de le savoir heureux, peu importe avec qui ou comment.

La dernière phrase surprit Heero. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé et pourtant… c'était tellement évident. Qui voudrait que la personne aimée soit malheureuse ? Personne. Sauf que… Heero ne voulait pas que Duo soit heureux avec un autre, ça le rendait malheureux. C'était finalement plus compliqué qu'il ne le pensait au départ. Mac se tourna vers lui avec un sourire.

- Tu vois, c'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé de m'aider… parce que, quand Quatre m'a dit que seul toi était « compatible » avec Duo, que seul toi pouvais le mettre enceinte et bien je me suis tout de suite dit « soit alors ce sera l'enfant d'Heero »…

- Je comprends pas.

Comment ce faisait-il que seul lui pouvait faire enfanter Duo ? Et pourquoi Mac avait pensé qu'il pourrait l'aider ?

- Je n'en sais pas plus… c'est Quatre qui m'a dit que ton sperme avait quelque chose en plus que les autres hommes et que du coup seul toi pouvait mettre Duo enceinte… enfin c'est plus compliqué que ça mais Quatre m'a tout simplifié…

- Et pour le fait que je peux t'aider ?

- Comme je t'ai dit, je veux que Duo soit heureux, et si un enfant peut le rendre heureux alors il en aura un, même s'il est pas de moi.

- Tu me demandes de lui mentir.

- Ca devrait pas être un problème, c'est ce que tu as fait quand tu es parti du jour au lendemain…

Mac lui souriait toujours mais avec un air satisfait cette fois. Heero ne dit rien pendant un moment, les mots de l'adolescent tournant dans sa tête à toute allure pour se remettre dans l'ordre, former des phrases cohérentes. Il se leva, posant le livre sur la table basse et soupira.

- D'accord.

Mac haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

- J'accepte de t'aider et de faire un enfant à Duo… mais je ne veux pas qu'il sache que l'enfant est de moi…

A suivre.


	8. Chapter 8: enceinte?

**Titre** : pour comprendre

**Genre **: OOC

**Note **: j'adore les fanfics, et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce qu'on peut y faire plein de chose démentes qui ne sont pas faisable dans la vrai vie.

**Chapitre huit : enceinte ?**

_POV Mac :_

On était bien préparé à mettre Duo enceinte… cette phrase sonnait bizarre… on aurait dit une mission… quoique sous un certain point de vue, c'en était une… mais bref… le fait que Duo ait bien aimé le coup du bandeau sur les yeux, m'arrangeait grandement. J'avais donné les dernières recommandations à Heero et j'attendais, assis par terre, dans le couloir. J'espérais que ça se passait bien… bon d'accord, de savoir que Duo était en train de faire l'amour avec son ex ne devait pas m'enchanter mais j'étais content… Duo allait avoir son enfant… et puis, c'était pas plus mal puisque comme je disais à Heero, Duo l'aimait toujours… en faite, ils s'aimaient tous les deux… j'étais sensé être jaloux, mais loin de là… vous devez trouver ça bizarre, à vrai dire, même moi je ne comprenais pas mais c'était comme ça…

La porte finit par s'ouvrir et Heero par sortir. Il me lança un regard désolé et me tendit la main pour m'aider à me relever.

- Merci…

Il ouvrit grand les yeux, surpris par ce simple mot.

- De quoi ?

- D'avoir accepter de m'aider… oui je sais, tu m'as dit de ne pas le faire avant d'être sûr qu'il attende un enfant mais tu ne t'imagines pas ce que ça représente pour moi…

- Oh… ben de rien… je l'ai fait avec plaisir… euh… enfin… je veux dire…

- C'est bon, j'ai compris.

J'entrai dans la chambre ou Duo était. Allongé sur le lit, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Je lui enlevai son bandeau et il passa une main dans mes cheveux, les agrippant pour m'attirer à lui et m'embrasser. Un baiser comme il m'en avait encore jamais donné.

_Fin du POV_

Les jours passèrent à une allure impressionnante. Le stress était présent sans arrêt et Heero comptait les jours avant son départ.

Duo avait rendez-vous avec son gynéco.

C'était mardi. La neige recommençait à tomber, il faisait froid, le vent soufflait et le mois de décembre touchait gentiment à sa fin.

- Duo ! On va être en retard ! Cria Quatre depuis l'entrée.

- J'arrive !

En effet, le natté dévala les escaliers et se planta devant lui, vêtu d'un jean, d'une veste de ski et d'une écharpe.

- Voila. On peut partir.

Quatre prit ses clefs en secouant la tête et passa la tête par la porte de la cuisine.

- On y va, on en a pas pour long, attendez nous pour manger.

Trowa hocha la tête et leva les yeux sur l'horloge murale qui affichait 11h47. Heero n'était pas encore levé. Etonnant. Il laissa son journal sur la table de la cuisine et se dirigea vers le salon, qu'Heero occupait, la chambre d'ami étant pour le moment très encombrée. Il était plongé dans une parfaite obscurité mais le raie de lumière provenant du couloir arrivait droit sur le canapé-lit où Heero dormait encore. Enfin…

- Aaaah. Ferme la porte !

Trowa l'ouvrit plus grande encore et alluma même la lumière. Heero remonta le drap sur sa tête en grognant.

- Toi, tu déprimes totalement. Commenta Barton en allant s'asseoir en tailleur sur le lit, à coté d'Heero qui soupira.

- Non…

- Alors c'est quoi ? T'as vu l'heure ?

- J'ai besoin de sommeil, c'est tout.

- Heero, tu me diras…

Le japonais baissa le drap, sans pour autant regarder Trowa et lâcha simplement :

- Je ne veux pas le perdre…

- De quoi tu parles ?

- De Duo… si il est enceinte, sa relation avec Mac va être encore plus… ils vont être plus soudé et ça voudra dire que je pourrais plus le récupérer.

- Arrête on dirait que tu parles d'un objet… Duo t'aime d'accord ? Mais Mac a été là pour lui. Ses sentiments envers toi et envers Mac sont totalement différents mais tu ne le « récupéreras » pas…

- Pourquoi ?

- Heero ! Tu t'es barré sans explication alors qu'il était enceint.

- Mais je ne le savais pas !

Sur ce, il se leva et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour en ressortir une demi heure après. Le temps qu'il avale un verre de lait et qu'il aide Trowa à ranger la vaisselle qui attendait dans la machine, Quatre et Duo étaient de retour. Le natté courut dans la cuisine et sauta au cou de Trowa.

- J'attends un bébé, Tro' !

Heero lâcha l'assiette qu'il tenait et Duo tourna la tête vers lui.

- Euh… je suis content pour toi.

Le natté haussa un sourcil puis lui sourit franchement.

- Merci ! Bon, faut que j'appelle Mac !

Il poussa un petit cri et sautilla hors de la cuisine. Trowa se tourna vers Yuy avec un regard désolé qui fut accueilli par un regard vide.


	9. Chapter 9: entre toi et moi

**Titre** : pour comprendre

**Genre **: OOC

**Chapitre neuf : entre toi et moi**

POV Duo :

On était seuls, Heero et moi pour le week-end. Mac était chez ses grands-parents, en France jusqu'à mardi soir alors que Quatre et Trowa étaient en week-end au bord de la mer je me souvenais plus ou… ils nous avaient demandés de ne pas nous entretuer mais entre nous, pour le moment j'avais une soudaine envie de retrouver notre intimité d'avant…

J'avais envie de me serrer dans ses bras, de sentir son parfum fruité, de toucher sa peau si douce, de passer mes mains dans ses cheveux rebelles, de revoir cette lueur tendre dans son regard lorsqu'il voulait m'embrasser…

C'était sûrement purement égoïste et cruel vis-à-vis de Mac mais je n'y pouvais rien… d'un coté, il savait que je n'avais pas oublié Heero, que je l'aimais bien plus que lui et il n'avait jamais rien dit ni fait contre ça… il n'avait non plus jamais cherché le remplacer. Mais j'attendais un enfant de lui et je n'avais pas le droit de lui faire ça…

Après tout, il n'était pas là non ? Puis à part Heero et moi, qui le saurait ? Personne…

Samedi. Il était 10h47 à l'horloge murale de la cuisine, Heero lisait le journal et moi, j'étais appuyé au plan de travail à l'observer. Sans doute sentit-il mon regard posé sur lui car il leva un sourcil avant de demander de sa voix grave et sexy :

- Quoi ?

- Mmmmh… rien je pensais…

Il émit un petit rire du style « tu penses toi ? » et replia son journal pour se diriger vers le frigo. Se faisant, il passa devant moi et je le retins par le poignet pour qu'il me fasse face.

- Juste un week-end… s'il te plait.

Je savais qu'il saurait de quoi je parlais et ça ne manqua pas. Son regard se fit surpris puis heureux et enfin, coupable.

- Et Mac ?

- Il n'est pas là pour le moment… 'Ro… je voudrai me retrouver avec toi comme avant, juste un week-end.

Il était hésitant, il se mordillait la lèvre inférieure avec nervosité et l'envie prit le dessus sur la raison et il m'attira contre lui. Ses mains se glissèrent dans mon dos, les miennes trouvèrent immédiatement leur place autour de son cou. Mais j'avais besoin de plus, il m'avait tellement manqué, j'avais besoin d'avoir un maximum de contact avec lui. Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien qui se fit tendre. Sa bouche se posa délicatement sur la mienne et ma langue alla chercher sa semblable. J'étais infidèle et quelque part ça avait quelque chose d'excitant, j'étais loin de culpabiliser.

- Duo…

Je posai un doigt sur sa bouche. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parle, je savais qu'il allait me reprocher mon comportement surtout avec le bébé… et je ne voulais pas qu'il le dise. J'avais juste besoin d'être avec lui, juste avec lui. Je voulais oublier tout le reste, le monde qui nous entourait. Je voulais me sentir dans une bulle que rien ne pourrait percer. Je voulais avoir l'impression qu'il ne m'avait jamais abandonné un an plus tôt.

Oh non, Mac était totalement hors de mes pensées à ce moment même. Avait-il vraiment existé ? J'avais un doute pendant une fraction de seconde, doute qui s'envola quand Heero m'embrassa le front avant de me lâcher pour se diriger vers le frigo.

Dimanche. 14h37. j'étais allongé sur Heero. Sa main sous mon t-shirt, caressait ma peau, remontant et descendant le long de ma colonne vertébrale avec une lenteur agréable. Ma main droite était callée sur sa hanche alors que la gauche jouait nerveusement avec un pli de son t-shirt.

- 'Ro ?

- Mmh ?

- Tu… euh… pourquoi t'es parti ? Je demandai hésitant et apeuré par la multitude de réponses que je pouvais recevoir.

- Parce que j'avais peur…

Il n'avait pas hésité pour répondre. C'était venu du tac au tac, il ne se crispa pas, son cœur battait toujours au même rythme.

- Peur de quoi ?

- De ce que je ressentais… c'était la première fois que j'étais amoureux et puis d'un homme alors j'avais peur… peur de ne pas savoir quoi faire, comment réagir… quoi dire… de la réaction des autres…

- Et ?

- J'avais besoin de recule pour comprendre tout ça… rapidement j'ai réalisé que le regard des autres n'était pas important, que peu importe si tu étais un homme ou une femme, je t'aimais comme tu es… j'ai compris aussi que je ne pouvais pas me passer de toi.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas revenu ?

- Quatre m'a dit que non… en faite, je voulais revenir peut-être 2 ou 3 semaines après mon départ mais Quatre m'a dit que tu t'étais fait une raison, que tu voulais plus me voir…

- J'étais enceinte…

- Je sais… mais si j'avais su ça plus tôt, je n'aurai pas tenu compte des propos de Quatre et je serais revenu même si tu m'avais vraiment rayé de ta vie.

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais répondre à ça ? Heero m'aimait, m'avait toujours aimé… et moi, j'avais refouler tout ce que je ressentais pour lui, persuadé qu'il ne voulait plus de moi… au final, c'était Quatre qui avait crée cette séparation… et que pouvait-on faire maintenant ?

-'Ro… je veux plus te perdre…

- Moi non plus, et c'est pour ça que je suis revenu…

A cette instant précis, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit en grand sur un Mac qui nous fixa, hilare. Jamais de ma vie je ne m'étais redressé si vite. Je le fixais, attendant une série d'injure qui ne vinrent pas. A la place, Mac sourit et sortit de la chambre. Sa réaction était-elle normale ? J'avais un gros doute et je me levai pour le rejoindre dans le couloir.

- Mac ?

- Oui ?

Il me souriait…

- Tu… euh… je… on… en faite…

- Je suis heureux pour vous Duo… sincèrement.

- Pourquoi ?

Décidément, ce garçon était plein de surprise.

- Parce que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre… lui souffrait de ton absence et toi tu souffrais d'essayer de refouler tes sentiments… je te jure que c'est bien comme ça… pour tout le monde.

Je lui tendis la main et l'attira contre moi. Son rire cristallin résonna dans mon oreille et une soudaine question franchit mes lèvres :

- Et le bébé ?

A suivre…


	10. Chapter 10: trahis

**Titre** : pour comprendre

**Genre **: OOC

Note : réponses aux reviews :

JTFLAM : c'est pas par eux que Duo sera blessé. Puis qui dit qu'il va se sentir blessé ?^^

Note n°2: je vous souhaite a tous de bonnes fêtes, j'écrirais la suite après nouvel an! Bonne lecture

**Chapitre dix : trahis**

_POV Heero :_

Un cri, non, un hurlement déchira le silence qui régnait dans la pièce depuis que Duo était sorti à la suite de Mac. Je me levai pour ouvrir la porte et Mac me sourit avec un clin d'œil alors que Duo passait du blanc au rouge…

- Pourquoi est-il d'Heero ? Demanda-t-il en me fixant bien que la question était adressée à a Mac.

- Et bien parce qu'il semble être le seul à pouvoir te mettre enceinte… mais même nous on a pas trop compris pourquoi… si tu veux la raison médicalement détaillée, faut t'adresser à Quatre. Répond calmement Mac

- Parce qu'il était au courrant et il ne l'a jamais dit ?

Le ton de voix de Duo était montée d'un cran.

- Ben il voulait sans doute pas que tu le saches… c'est comme : pourquoi a-t-il dit à Heero que tu l'avais totalement oublié ?

Mon regard passa de Mac à Duo à plusieurs reprises pour s'arrêter totalement sur Duo. Il avait les yeux rouges, la voix rauque à force de crier, au bord de la crise de nerf… se sentait-il blessé par Mac et moi ? Non, loin de là, il se sentait plutôt trahi parce qu'il pensait pouvoir faire totalement confiance à Quatre.

Je l'observai descendre les escaliers puis les remonter.

- Vous allez voir, quand il va rentrer celui là, je le tue !

Mac se contenta de secouer la tête alors que je lâchai simplement :

- N'oublie pas que le sang ne part que difficilement sur la moquette.

- T'en fais pas va, à la cuisine y a du carrelage du sol au plafond…

Il souriait… j'avais réussi à le faire décolérer un peu… du moins je pensais parce qu'au même moment la porte s'ouvrit et il se rua à l'étage du bas, Mac et moi sur ses talons par mesure de sécurité.

Quatre n'eut pas le temps de poser ses bagages qu'il fut soulever par le col et plaqué contre le mur. Trowa trop stupéfait ne réagit pas et moi je retins Mac de venir au secours de Winner. Il fallait qu'ils règlent ça ensemble et je connaissais assez bien Duo pour savoir que même en colère il ne frapperait jamais son meilleur ami.

- Pourquoi t'as rien dit ? Pourquoi tu m'as menti depuis le début ?

Duo criait et cette fois, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, Quatre avait du mal à comprendre de quoi il parlait mais ne dit rien, il attendit juste que Duo se calme.

- T'avais pas le droit de faire ça, c'est cause de toi que j'ai souffert, qu'on a souffert ! Tout ça c'est ta faute depuis le début !

Un quart d'heure plus tard, on était tous assis au salon et Duo s'était calmé. Il était assis entre Mac et moi, le regard toujours plein de colère, toujours avec cette impression d'avoir été trahi. Quatre était devenu nerveux, ça se voyait à sa façon de s'amuser avec sa manche et de se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Plusieurs fois déjà il avait ouvert la bouche pour commencer ses explications et l'avait aussitôt refermée.

- D'accord… finit-il par dire sans oser nous regarder. J'ai dit à Heero que tu l'avais oublié parce que je ne voulais plus qu'il te fasse souffrir… mieux valait qu'il ne le fasse qu'une fois plutôt que deux…

- Et tu m'as pas demandé mon avis ? D'accord ça m'a blessé qu'il parte mais j'aurai préféré qu'il revienne quitte à ce qu'il reparte tous les mois… et tu le savais parfaitement, je t'ai l'ai dit à plusieurs reprises.

J'en apprenais autant que Duo sur ce coup… en faite, je crois que dans cette discussion j'étais celui qui allait le plus en apprendre… la main de Duo se glissa dans la mienne et il la serra. Je pouvais sentir sa chaleur traverser ma peau et remonter dans mes veines jusqu'à mon cœur.

- Comment t'as su que seul Heero pouvait m'enfanter ? Et pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

On était dans un vrai interrogatoire mais j'avais autant besoin de savoir que lui… du coin de l'œil, je vis le bras de Mac glisser derrière Duo et venir me serrer l'épaule. Je pouvais sentir toute la force et le courage qu'il me transmettait. Comment savait-il que d'entendre tout ça était aussi dur pour moi que pour Duo ?

- Quand tu es tombé enceinte, j'ai demandé au médecin de faire des analyses poussées pour savoir comment ça se faisait que tu pouvais l'être et si d'autres gens pouvaient être compatibles… il s'est avéré que non… en faite, il se trouve qu'Heero sécrète une substance spéciale et anormale qui est seul compatible à ton système…

- C'est franchement tordu comme truc…

Je mis un moment à me rendre compte que cette phrase venait de sortir de ma bouche… en vérité, c'est le fait que tout le monde me regardait bizarrement qui me le fit savoir.

- Oh pardon, continuez…

- Pourquoi t'as rien dit ?

- Je sais pas trop… je pensais pas que c'était important à savoir.

- Tu rigoles ou bien ?

- C'est que… si tu le savais, tu n'aurais pas pu aller de l'avant, tu te serais raccroché au fait que tu ne pouvais qu'avoir lui… Regarde ne pas le savoir t'a permis de faire un bébé avec Mac.

- Je suis enceinte d'Heero ! Et tu le sais !

- Mais t'étais pas censé le savoir. Si tu l'aurais pas su tu ne l'aurai jamais remarqué.

- Ca aurait été dur pour Heero… mais pour Mac aussi… t'es nul Quatre.

La discutions était close. Duo se leva et nous tira Mac et moi dans sa chambre. Il avait un air indéfinissable empreint sur le visage. Une fois seuls dans sa chambre, il nous fixa tour à tour avec un faible sourire.

- Je voudrais que tout soit clair entre nous ! Mac, je t'aime, tu le sais, on le sait, mais tu sais aussi que Heero est le seul homme de ma vie.

- Bien sûr, tu me l'avais dit au tout début de notre relation et c'est pour ça que j'ai jamais cherché à le remplacer… quand il est revenu j'ai même été heureux pour toi parce que tu n'allais plus souffrir du manque de ta moitié.

- Merci… Heero, j'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer mais il faut que tu comprennes que c'est la dernière chance que je te laisse, je ne veux pas souffrir à nouveau, ça fait trop mal… et puis on a un bébé en route… aussi je ne veux pas que Mac sorte de ma vie…

- J'y compte pas, moi je l'aime bien ce gamin… il est le petit frère que j'ai jamais eu.

A suivre…


	11. Chapter 11: 9 mois plus tard

**Titre** : pour comprendre

**Genre **: OOC

Note : réponses aux reviews :

JTFLAM : la réaction de Duo ou celle de Quatre ? Duo c'est senti trahi d'où sa réaction et Quatre voulait juste le protéger et qu'il aille de l'avant d'où ses mensonges

Schuichi : oui ils sont bien à nouveau ensemble, t'as bien lu XD

Jonzac : merci à toi

ARMONYT : Ralala, quelle impatience^^ enfin, il est là, lit le lentement pour bien l'apprécier

Note n°2 : oui ça fait un gros saut dans le temps.

**Chapitre onze : 9 mois plus tard**

Pleine journée, début octobre, Duo était bientôt à terme, il attendait le retour d'Heero avec une impatience qui fatiguait les autres.

Sa grossesse se passait bien, Mac veillait au grain. Il avait forcé Duo à cesser le sport, à travailler moins et uniquement derrière son bureau. Tout allait bien et lors des premières mouvement du bébé, il avait hurlé en croyant faire à nouveau une fausse couche, puis il s'était rendu compte de son erreur. Maintenant il arrivait à faire la différence entre les contractions qui préparaient son corps et les mouvements du bébé en lui. Depuis, il savait plus ou moins réduire la douleur. Son ventre l'encombrait et il avait crisé quand il avait commencé à ne plus entrer dans ses vêtements. Quatre l'avait traîné de force dans un magasin spécial pour femme enceinte, en lui assurant que tout le monde le prendrait pour une fille. Ce qui avait d'ailleurs été le cas. Il en avait été heureux, les premiers temps car il avait eu peur du regard des autres. A présent, il était fier de son ventre rebondi et il aimait que les gens lui disent qu'il avait un joli ventre et qu'il avait bien de la chance. Nombreux étaient les hommes qui le jalousaient et il remerciait le ciel tous les jours d'avoir une telle chance.

Il était assis au fond du jardin, dans l'herbe fraîche, à l'ombre sous un arbre et lisait un roman pour tuer le temps. A chaque chapitre il regardait sa montre. Heero ne serait pas là avant 17heures, soit dans deux heures. Il trouvait le temps beaucoup trop long.

- Tiens !

Un verre d'eau fraîche apparut dans son champ de vision et il releva les yeux sur Mac. L'adolescent lui sourit et lâcha :

- Ca fait un moment que t'as pas bu…

Duo prit le verre et le vida d'une traite. Mac veillait sur sa santé aussi et s'assurait qu'il s'hydratait bien à cause de la chaleur.

- T'oubliera pas d'aller à l'aéroport…

- Duo, c'est pas parce que Quatre t'a interdit de conduire que tu ne peux pas venir.

- Je sais.

- Si tu viens, tu auras moins à attendre pour voir Heero. Je pars dans une demi heure, penses-y.

Récupérant le verre, Mac disparut dans la maison, laissant Duo seul avec sa lecture et sa montre.

- Une demi-heure et on va chercher ton papa. Murmura-t-il.

Il passa une main sur son ventre, amoureusement, et se replongea dans sa lecture.

Heero soupira lorsque enfin il récupéra sa valise. Ça faisait près d'une heure qu'il avait débarqué et qu'il attendait ses bagages. Il regarda l'heure. 17h15. Duo et les autres devaient l'attendre depuis un moment et il devait encore prendre le bus. Soupirant une énième fois, il se dirigea vers la sortie. A peine fut-il dehors qu'il s'arrêta net. A une centaine de mètre devant lui, une Volvo argentée était garé, appuyé au capo, Mac, face à lui, Duo. Il détailla le natté des pieds à la tête. Il portait une salopette en jean et un t-shirt noir. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en une queue de cheval, étonnamment raccourcis et il semblait épanoui. En face de lui, Mac portait un jean noir et un t-shirt rouge foncé. Ses cheveux rouges étaient plus longs qu'il y a neuf mois. Il tourna la tête vers Heero et lui sourit.

- Ton homme est arrivé. Informa-t-il.

Duo se retourna et lâcha un cri de joie. Il se serrait bien jeter au cou d'Heero mais avec son ventre ce n'était pas tellement possible. Heero était plus beau que dans son souvenir. Plus bronzé, peut-être un peu plus grand, les cheveux plus en bataille surtout. Il portait un t-shirt blanc et un jean délavé. Yuy posa sa valise dans les mains de Mac et embrassa Duo avec une joie non contenue.

- Heureusement que tu devais rentrer il y a deux mois. Râla le natté.

- J'ai été retenu… la vente de l'appartement a pris plus de temps que prévu. Mais je suis là et c'est le plus important.

- Moui… mais faudra te faire pardonner.

- Ca on verra ! Sourit Heero en lui remettant une mèche derrière l'oreille

- T'es pas sympa.

Duo fit la moue ce qui arracha un rire à Heero.

- On y va ? demanda Mac en ouvrant sa portière.

Ils montèrent en voiture. Mac au volant, Duo et Heero à l'arrière.

- Dis-moi ! Répéta le japonais pour la énième fois.

- Non ! C'est une surprise… je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais décidé de l'appeler Loane, tu devrais être heureux. Répondit Duo.

- Mais c'est un prénom mixte… comment je sais moi si c'est une fille ou un garçon ? Tu l'as dit à qui ?

- Personne Heero. Sourit Mac. Il veut garder le secret. Et le blanc de la chambre du bébé ne nous aide pas.

- Mais je suis son papa, j'ai le droit de savoir !

- En fait, j'hésite aussi avec Jordan… Qu'est-ce que t'en penses mon chéri ? demanda Duo en souriant et en passant et repassant une main sur son ventre.

- Dis-moi ! Répéta Heero

La situation fit rire Mac.

- Peut-être les deux ! Toute façon j'en veux deux de prénom.

- Pour faire quoi ? Toi t'en as qu'un de prénom… moi aussi…

- Et alors ? J'en veux deux c'est tout !

- Et moi mon avis il est pas important ? Bouda Yuy.

Duo l'embrassa et sourit contre sa bouche avant de glisser vers son oreille.

- Si il est important.

A suivre…


	12. Chapter 12: finalement

**Titre** : pour comprendre

**Genre **: OOC

Note : JTFLAM : meilleurs vœux a toi aussi. Duo, selon toi, attendraient des jumeaux ?... je sais pas, il veut pas me dire^^

**Chapitre douze : finalement**

Duo était arrivé à terme, Heero était rentré depuis maintenant deux jours et l'arrivé du bébé était attendu avec impatience.

Quatre était sans doute le plus intenable.

Mercredi, 14 heures, il faisait grand soleil dehors et Duo était prêt pour partir vers l'hôpital afin d'accoucher.

Quatre ?

Il sautait de tous les cotés en se tenant le ventre et en demandant à Duo si ça allait. Il lui posait la question toutes les minutes et Mac le força s'asseoir sur une chaise de la cuisine pour qu'il reste tranquille.

- Respire Quatre, tu vas claquer.

- On dirait que c'est toi qui vas accoucher. Se moqua Trowa

Le blond le fusilla du regard et lâcha avec un sourire narquois :

- Avoue que ça ne t'aurais pas déplus.

Trowa se contenta de sourire et de prendre la clef de sa voiture. Duo finissait d'enfiler ses chaussures alors que Heero attendait déjà dehors.

- Allez, en voiture. Ordonna Mac

Voyant Quatre bondir sur ses pieds, il le prit par l'arrière du t-shirt et lui lança un regard suppliant. Le blond soupira et se calma. Ils purent alors partir pour l'hôpital.

Duo observait le paysage défiler, une main posée sur son ventre, un sourire aux lèvres.

A ses coté, Heero était nerveux. Il avait peur que quelque chose se passe mal même si il n'y avait aucune raison à ça.

Arrivé à l'hôpital, Duo fut pris en main par son gynécologue et le médecin accoucheur qui allait s'occuper de lui.

Les autres attendaient depuis maintenant une dizaine de minutes qui leur paraissait des heures. Heero était assis sur un banc, les coudes sur les genoux, il fixait le sol pour éviter d'avoir mal à la tête en voyant Quatre faire des aller retour entre le distributeur d'eau et la réception.

Même la réceptionniste semblait trouver ça agaçant. Trowa et Mac étaient sortis faire un tour en discutant.

- T'es triste ? Demanda le brun.

- A propos de quoi ?

- Que toi et Duo ça ait cassé…

- On reste amis et c'est l'essentiel, comme je disais à Heero je veux juste son bonheur et il est heureux… tu n'imagines pas comme je me sens bien de le voir sourire quand ils sont ensembles. Répondit sincèrement l'adolescent.

Après un long moment, ils avaient tous perdu la notion du temps, le gynécologue vint les voir. Il sourit à Heero.

- Félicitation, ils sont magnifiques.

Le brun sourit. Forcément. Duo était toujours magnifique, leur enfant ne pouvait que l'être.

- Merci.

- Ils ont les installé dans la chambre numéro 321. Vous pouvez aller les voir, mais vingt minutes, ils ont besoin de repos.

Heero hocha la tête, attrapa Quatre par le t-shirt et le traîna dans le couloir, suivit par Mac et Trowa qui, entre temps, étaient revenus.

Le couloir leur semblait infini et quand finalement ils arrivèrent devant la chambre indiquée par le médecin, ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement.

- Vas-y, on viendra dans dix minutes. Sourit Quatre, soudainement calme.

- Merci.

Heero frappa à la porte et entre refermant doucement derrière lui. Duo était couché sur un grand lit au drap blanc, les cheveux détachés, des mèches retombant sur son front, un sourire idiot aux lèvres. Heero s'approcha, dégagea une mèche châtain et lui embrassa le front avec tendresse avant de fixer avec un regard amoureux l'enfant que Duo serrait contre lui.

- Alors ? C'est une fille ou un garçon ?

-'Ro, je te présente ta fille, Loane… et ton fils, Jordan.

Heero jeta un regard sur le berceau et remarqua qu'en effet, un autre bébé, identique au premier dormait. Une larme dévala sa joue alors que son sourire grandissait. Il embrassa Duo. Il était heureux, comblé, il avait Duo à ses cotés, des jumeaux et des amis adorables qui regardaient par la porte en hésitant à entrer.

POV DUO :

Voilà, ça faisait déjà 8 mois que j'avais accouché et on avait juste une vie magnifique… si il y a deux ans je pensais que ma vie était gâchée et que j'en voulais au monde, aujourd'hui j'étais comblé.

Avec Heero et les petits, on allait déménager, la maison de Quatre se faisait un peu petite pour accueillir les jumeaux. On avait acheté une grande maison à quelques kilomètres avec assez de chambre pour héberger le couple Winner-Barton les week-end et Mac. Ce dernier était devenu le parrain des petits, il était aussi heureux que nous et figurez-vous qu'il est devenu le meilleur ami d'Heero. Ils sont presque inséparables, faisait plein de cachotteries et se chahutaient comme des gosses. J'étais presque jaloux mais pendant qu'ils faisaient tout ça, j'en profitais pour rester seul avec les jumeaux. Je les aimais tellement.

Avec monsieur Yuy, on avait commencé les préparatifs de notre mariage qui allait avoir lieu dans trois mois, on avait invité tout nos amis proches uniquement, ça ne faisait pas beaucoup de monde mais surveillez bien votre boite aux lettres, il se peut qu'une invitation à l'événement se soit glissée entre deux factures.

Fin.


End file.
